Sad Story
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: One day Edward and Bella are at the park and Edward is kidnapped. 20 years later Bella is still haunted by the tragic death of her love. Both POV's.


**BPOV**

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran over to a lip body that was the man I loved,

"Don't die, you can't die, you can't die. I love you too much, don't die, please don't die, wake up, wake up" I screamed through my tears he mumbled his last words

"Bella, I love you. Goodbye" and his eyes lolled into his skull and his breathing slowed

"No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Keep breathing, keep your heart moving. Keep breathing, keep breathing. Don't leave me Edward, don't go. Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead" I screamed at him.

That's when I usually woke up screaming. For twenty years I have been reminded of what happened to my loved one. Every time I close my eyes, Edwards green eyes stare at me and his lips form the crooked smile that I feel in love with, his bronze hair is always windblown. I can't stand it, twenty years have passed and my heart is still missing, and it can't be found. People always tell me to get over Edward, how can I get over the father of my child, Renesmee? He'll always be with me, but he will never hold me ever again. Renesmee ran in, she always did, she knew what was killing me and she tried to help, but some things can't be fixed. "Mum, it's ok, it was just a dream, just a nightmare" she soothed

"Renesmee, what do you remember about your father" I asked her

"Just that he was a good man" she told me, I had never told her how he had died

"Do you want to know more about him?" I asked her

"Of course! I've always wanted to know more about him" she answered me

"Ok, Renesmee tell me to stop if you don't want to hear any more" I told her

"Ok mum"

"It was 2008 and I was entering Forks high school again…" I started but she stopped me

"Mum I already know this part, tell me more about him after you married him" she said

Flashbacks came and the tears started. Renesmee was five at the time and she was at her aunts' house, Alice, she liked spending time there so we let her stay there for a week, that week was the last week of Edwards life. Edward and I spent every second together. When Friday came around we went to the park, just for fun. But the 'fun' part quickly vanished when Edward had to go to the toilet, he had been taken. I had received a text message that said 'We have Edward, if u want him bak, u must come find him. Y u ask, coz we lik chases' tears had started rolling down my cheeks after I went to go find him, we was nowhere. I searched everywhere. Later that day I got a call from Edward "Bella, Bella? Listen, I don't have much time, I'm at the factory behind the park, quickly" he said

"Edward I'm scared" I told him

"Hurry, if you don't come before six they'll kill me"

"Edward, I don't want to loose you" I told him

"You won't, hurry" he said and the phone went dead

"I love you" I said to my phone. I hopped into our Volvo, and saw that I had ten minutes to go find him or he would be dead. I arrived with three minutes to spare. I ran into the factory and saw him in the middle of the floor, bruised and bloody. I ran towards him and kissed his lips, he kissed me back, knowing that he would soon be dead. "I love you Bella, please understand that. What I want you to do is forget me, live your life with Nessie, and Bella please please please tell Nessie that I love you both everyday. Please leave now, so you don't have to see my death" he said

"You won't die, I'm here, you said if I wasn't here at six, they would kill you, it is now six. They can't kill you" I said with tears rolling down my face

"They can and will. Dearest Bella don't cry. Please tell Nessie that I died in a car crash if she asks, I love you both so much" he said

"I love you too, so much that if you die, I'll die inside. Don't go I won't be able to live without you. I care to much, don't die, don't go" I said crying, I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him. That's when I heard an evil laugh that I will never forget. "Look James, isn't it sweet, I feel like throwing up" said one

"Yes it is disgusting Laurent, I cant wait to kill him" James said

"You wouldn't dare you evil assholes, I'll get the police on you asses" I screamed while they walked over to us I will never forget the blood red colour of their eyes, I was still holding Edward in my arms, not ever wanting to let go. James unclasped my arms and threw me across the floor and stalked towards Edward for the kill. Edwards face was painted with fear "I love you Bella tell Nessie I love her" he yelled

"I love you Edward, we both do, I'll never forget you" I yelled across the room whilst trying my hardest to get up. By the time I was on my feet I heard the bloodcurdling scream that made me freeze in terror, and then James said "time to go" and they ran. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran over to a lip body that was the man I loved,

"Don't die, you can't die, you won't die. I love you too much, don't die, please don't die, wake up, wake up" I screamed through my tears he mumbled his last words

"Bella, I love you. Goodbye" and his eyes lolled into his skull and he stopped breathing

"No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Keep breathing, keep your heart moving. Keep breathing, keep breathing. Don't leave me Edward, don't go. Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead" I couldn't stop crying. His throat was cut and his head had been hacked at with a knife. Blood was everywhere. I phoned the police and ran after James and Laurent, but they were nowhere so I ran back to Edward, who was cold and wet with blood and tears. I didn't let go of him, I wouldn't let go of him, I couldn't let go, it hurt to much to be away from his body. I just screamed until I was out of breath and so I lay down next to his cold, hard, limp body and just stared at his eyes wishing that it was just a bad dream, which it could never be. I tried pinching myself but I never woke up to find Edward still alive next to me at home. "Love, life meaning...over" I muttered over and over again along with his name and how much I loved him. "Oh my god. That's terrible. Are those two guys still free?" Nessie asked me

"Well their records say that they both died forty years ago. The police could never catch them" I told her

"How could someone's eyes be blood red?" she asked

"They were probably contacts" I told her and she said

"I'm sorry about what happened to him mum," she said "I gotta go to work mum, don't forget that Alice and Rosalie are coming over at midday" she said and kissed me cheek

"Ok honey, see you later. Thanks" I said

"For what" she asked

"For comforting me when I needed it" I answered

"Love you mum" she said and walked out the door

"I love you" I said to both Edward and Nessie picking up a picture of all of us including Edward and remembered Isle Esme.

**EPOV**

I had just gone to the bathroom when these two guys came up and took me to their car. When we got to the car they gagged me and threw me in the back after taking my phone. They jumped in the front and started the car, we only drove for a bit. They jumped out and walked around to the back and pulled me into the building which turned out to be an abandoned factory which was behind the park that Bella and I had gone today. They took me inside and started kicking, punching and cutting me telling me about their plan about killing me at six. Eventually they got tired and walked away after throwing my phone on the floor. I quickly dialled Bella's number "Bella, Bella? Listen, I don't have much time, I'm at the factory behind the park, quickly" I told her

"Edward I'm scared" she said and she did sound scared

"Hurry, if you don't come before six they'll kill me"

"Edward, I don't want to loose you" she said

"You won't, hurry" I told her and my phone died

"I love you" I said. The two men came back and started their evil plot again saying "James I think that we should kill him anyway" the dark one said

"Yeah I don't think we should wait for his loved one any more Laurent" James said

"But I have a five year old daughter, why do you want to ruin her life by killing me?" I asked them "because you can easily tell the police about what we have done" James told me "So we can't let you go" Laurent finished. We all heard a car pull up and so James and Laurent went to hide. Bella came rushing in "I love you Bella, please understand that. What I want you to do is forget me, live your life with Nessie, and Bella please please please tell Nessie that I love you both everyday. Please leave now, so you don't have to see my death" I told her but my head screamed _don't make her go you idiot I want her to be the last thing I see _"You won't die, I'm here, you said if I wasn't here at six, they would kill you, it is now six. They can't kill you" Bella said confidently with tears rolling down her face

"They can and will. Dearest Bella don't cry. Please tell Nessie that I died in a car crash if she asks, I love you both so much" I said knowing that the end for me was near

"I love you too, so much that if you die, I'll die inside. Don't go I won't be able to live without you. I care to much, don't die, don't go" she said crying, she hugged me as tightly as she could without hurting me. That's when I heard an evil laugh. "Look James, isn't it sweet, I feel like throwing up" said Laurent

"Yes it is disgusting Laurent, I cant wait to kill him" James said

"You wouldn't dare you evil assholes, I'll get the police on you asses" Bella screamed while they walked over to us, she was still holding me in her arms, not ever wanting to let go. James unclasped her arms and threw Bella across the floor and stalked towards me for the kill. I was so scared "I love you Bella tell Nessie I love her" I yelled

"I love you Edward, we both do, I'll never forget you" she yelled across the room while trying to regain balance. James bent down and pulled out the knife that they were using earlier and slowly slit my throat open. I screamed as loud as I could, the pain was excruciating, it was like a million knifes were stabbing at my throat, the pain didn't stop until he lodged the knife in my head and quickly withdrew the blade.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the faint scream of my love. Bella ran over and I saw her face before the darkness crushed upon me "Bella, I love you. Goodbye" I somehow mumbled

"No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Keep breathing, keep your heart moving. Keep breathing, keep breathing. Don't leave me Edward, don't go. Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead" she screamed at me but her voice was fading. I heard her call the police and an ambulance. I felt her body leave mine only to return, I was slowly dying, "love, life meaning…over" she mumbled. Death wasn't as painless as it's made out in movies, my life didn't flash before me, the only thing I could hear and feel was Bella. The only sight I could see was three faces, my daughter Renesmee, Bella and myself. My family. The only thing I could think of was Isle Esme – were Bella and I spent our honeymoon. Eventually the pain stopped and my life was over. If I could relive my last day I wouldn't tell Bella I wanted to go to the park. And I would still be alive and I could hold Renesmee and Bella in my arms and feel joy because the two most beautiful girls in the world were in my arms. But my time was up and I had to move on.


End file.
